Apparences
by aylala
Summary: [OS] BillFleur : Je considère mon mari comme l'homme le plus courageux du monde ! Ces cicatrices n'en sont que le reflet et elles m'importent peu, mais lui ne se supporte pas... Que puisje y faire ?


**Disclaimer : **Il est évident que les personnages de cette histoire ne sont pas sortit de ma petite imagination ! Ils ont tous été créés par J.K Rowling et je ne fais que jouer avec !

Bonne lecture !

Aylala

**Apparences**

Allongée dans son grand lit aux draps blanc et frais, ses longs cheveux blonds éparpillés sur le large oreiller, Fleur ne dormait pas même si ses yeux étaient clos. Malgré l'heure tardive, elle en aurait été bien incapable car à ses côtés manquait une des personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. La jeune femme soupira, et les yeux toujours fermés, se retourna en grognant doucement. La patience n'avait jamais été une de ses qualités premières et même si elle essayait de faire des efforts, il était des soirs comme celui là justement, où elle n'avait qu'une envie être dans les bras de son mari et non pas seule dans ce grand lit triste et froid.

Elle allait se lever pour se verser un verre de lait, histoire de faire passer le temps quand elle entendit le bruit, reconnaissable entre mille de la porte de l'appartement qui s'ouvrait. Un large sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres et elle s'installa sur le dos. Elle se mit alors à guetter chacun des bruits que pouvait faire son mari. Il était discret, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'elle ne puisse pas suivre précisément ses déplacements. Elle l'entendit se rendre dans la salle de bain, suivit rapidement du bruit de l'eau qui coulait. Discrètement, avec des gestes précis, elle réajusta un peu mieux sa fine nuisette de satin et remis de l'ordre dans ses cheveux épars.

Elle venait de reposer doucement sa main sur le matelas quand elle entendit la porte de la chambre à coucher s'ouvrir doucement. Son sourire s'élargit de plus en plus et ne put plus longtemps faire semblant de dormir. Elle se redressa doucement sur ses coudes et ouvrit ses yeux. Bill n'avait pas allumé la lumière mais elle n'eut aucun mal à distinguer sa silhouette dans l'obscurité. Il était en train de passer un T-shirt.

« Tu rentres tard » souffla-t-elle simplement.

Ce n'était pas un reproche, juste une constatation. Elle l'avait dit avec douceur pour qu'il s'aperçoive qu'elle ne dormait pas. Son stratagème réussit car le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna d'un bond.

« Fleur… » souffla-t-il simplement.

La jeune femme se mit à rire doucement et se redressa un peu plus. Assise en tailleur sur son lit, elle plongea son regard dans celui de son mari.

« Je pensais que tu dormirais depuis longtemps » chuchota-t-il en la rejoignant.

Il effleura ses lèvres des siennes et Fleur soupira, de contentement cette fois.

« Tu t'es bien amusé ? » demanda-t-elle

« Oui… Charly et ses collègues étaient redoutables, mais avec les jumeaux, Ron et Harry on n'en a fait qu'une seule bouchée ! » répondit-il fièrement et la jeune femme savait qu'il devait sourire largement.

Il n'y avait décidément que le Quidditch pour retenir son mari loin de leur lit conjugal aussi longtemps… Elle se mit à bailler alors plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle les essuya du bout des doigts, discrètement. Mais Bill l'avait vu et emprisonna ses mains des siennes.

« Il est grand temps que nous nous reposions maintenant » murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ses doigts.

Fleur se mit à rire, s'allongea et se glissa contre le corps de son mari qui l'enlaça doucement.

« Tu n'as pas oublié pour demain ? » murmura-t-il doucement à son oreille. « On va au Terrier… »

« Je sais » soupira la jeune femme.

Distraitement, Fleur entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de son mari.

« Bill, dis moi… Pourquoi faut-il qu'on aille chez ta mère demain ? On ne pourrait pas, comme tous les autres couple fêter notre anniversaire de mariage seuls, tous les deux, plutôt qu'entourés de toute ta famille ? »

Elle sentit son mari se mettre à rire doucement et libérer ses doigts de siens pour les faire courir sur sa hanche.

« Je n'ai pas osé lui dire non… Et puis tu sais bien, qu'elle ne nous a pas vraiment laissé le choix… Mais ce n'est qu'un repas. Je te promets que demain soir, il n'y aura que toi et moi… »

« Promis ? » demanda la jeune femme en relevant la tête vers lui.

« Promis »

Fleur se sentit alors impatiente d'être au lendemain soir. Tendrement, elle leva ses mains pour prendre le visage de son mari comme une coupe pour pouvoir l'embrasser tendrement. Mais à peine ses mains avaient effleurés la peau de son mari que celui-ci se raidit et s'éloigna d'elle d'un geste brusque.

« Non ! » lança-t-il d'une voix un peu sèche.

Blessée, Fleur s'éloigna un peu aussi et le fusilla du regard. Elle était bien contente qu'il fasse noir pour qu'elle n'ait pas à regretter de le regarder ainsi. Bill dût se rendre compte qu'il avait été un peu brusque car il sembla se détendre et chuchota d'une voix plus douce.

« Fleur, ma belle… Tu sais bien que… »

« C'est bon Bill ! » le coupa le jeune femme, peu désireuse d'avoir avec lui la conversation qui ne manquerait pas d'être la même que toutes les autres qu'ils avaient eu quand il avait eu ce genre de réaction.

Se retournant, elle tira le drap sur elle et ferma fort les yeux.

« Bonne nuit » lança-t-elle, les lèvres pincées.

Elle sentit alors les lèvres de son mari se posé sur son épaule nue et dut se contrôler pour ne pas frémir.

« Bonne nuit mon bel ange » souffla Bill avant de s'éloigner.

Fleur retint de justesse le sanglot qui montait du plus profond de sa poitrine et serra un peu plus les poings. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter le comportement de son mari. Cela faisait si longtemps maintenant… Trop longtemps…

Bill ne supportait plus son corps depuis son attaque. Ses blessures avaient mis du temps à guérir complètement et avaient laissé des cicatrices profondes et très visibles. Mais elles ne dérangeaient pas la jeune femme, bien au contraire. Son mari avait fait preuve d'un courage exemplaire en se mettant en travers d'un loup-garou sanguinaire pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre à des innocents. Elle les aimait car elles représentaient ce qu'elle appréciait le plus chez lui, son courage, sa détermination et sa dévotion. Il lui paraissait toujours aussi beau, aussi séduisant, aussi attirant qu'avant. Mais ce n'était pas son avis à lui.Il ne se supportait pas. Il se considérait comme un être difforme, défiguré… Il ne supportait pas de se voir et l'évitait autant que possible. Les miroirs étaient rares dans leur appartement. Tous avaient été enlevés au lendemain du retour de Bill de l'hôpital. Il n'en restait qu'un seul, sur sa coiffeuse et Bill évitait soigneusement cette partie là de leur chambre. Toutes les fenêtres avaient été ornées de rideaux continuellement tirés. Transparents, ils avaient le double avantage de laisser passer la lumière tout en évitant de refléter le reflet des personnes qui passaient à proximité.

Le fait que son mari accepte si mal son physique aurait encore pu être supportable pour Fleur, mais cela allait bien au-delà… Bill ne supportait même pas qu'elle le touche. Le moindre frôlement de sa part déclenchait immédiatement un recul de sa part, presque un dégoût. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle laisse ses mains parcourir son corps, elle qui aimait tant cela. Ils étaient loin leurs premiers ébats, quand elle ne cessait d'explorer ce corps offert et puissant qui savait si bien s'accorder au sien. Maintenant, elle devait se contenter de le laisser faire… Et si son mari avait finalement réussit à surmonter suffisamment son dégoût de lui-même pour oser enfin faire les premiers pas vers elle, Fleur savait parfaitement qu'elle ne devait cela qu'à ses besoins d'homme, renforcer par ceux, moindre mais tout de même présents, du loup qui sommeillait en lui.

Son excuse était simple : Tu es tellement belle alors que je suis tellement… ». Fleur ne l'avait jamais laissé achever sa phrase, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Cela la minait aussi sûrement que cela le minait lui. Mais il était tellement têtu qu'elle n'arrivait pas à avoir une réelle discussion avec lui à se sujet. Lasse de se voir continuellement se disputer avec lui à ce sujet, elle avait renoncé. Mais les soirs, comme celui-ci, où il la repoussait violemment, elle se sentait mal, vraiment mal. Et elle savait que Bill aussi, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer son malaise.

Cette nuit là, Fleur eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Assise sur le grand canapé, accoudée sur trois gigantesques coussins et les jambes repliées sous elle, Fleur tournait en souriant, les lourdes pages d'un album photos. Sur celle qu'elle admirait, plus qu'elle ne regardait, elle était seule devant un grand arbre. Dans sa robe immaculée, coiffée d'un magnifique diadème, elle souriait de toutes ses dents blanches. Elle était radieuse.

Cela faisait très exactement deux ans, le jour même, qu'elle était devenu madame Bill Weasley. Elle caressa la photo du bout des doigts et tourna enfin la page. Sur cette nouvelle photo, elle était entourée de Ginny et de Gabrielle. Sur la suivante, elle dansait avec Charly… A aucun moment, Bill ne se trouvait à ses côtés. Comme à chaque fois, cela rendit la jeune femme triste. Qu'est-ce qu'un album de mariage si à aucun moment le marié n'apparaît ?! Elle soupira. Ce jour avait été un des plus beau de sa vie et pourtant, ces clichés ne rendaient en rien l'atmosphère qui régnait ce jour là. Car même si la guerre faisait encore rage à l'époque, ils l'avaient tous oublié l'espace d'un instant pour ne célébrer rien d'autre que l'amour…

Son amour à elle qui dormait encore à poings fermés et qui était si tristement absent de ces photos de bonheur et de joie. Elle soupira. Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Il existait un cliché, un seul, d'elle et de Bill. Mais ce dernier avait fait une telle crise en le voyant qu'il lui avait fait promettre de la brûler. Elle avait promis mais n'avait jamais eu le courage de le faire. Caché derrière une photo d'elle enfant, dans un lourd cadre en verre, elle était cachée de tous les regards, celui de Bill y compris. Elle allait le voir de temps en temps, quand elle s'en sentait l'envie. Elle aurait d'ailleurs été la chercher de suite si elle n'avait pas entendu une des planches du parquet du couloir grincer. Elle se retourna en souriant pour accueillir son mari.

Il portait, et ce malgré la chaleur écrasante de cet été brûlant, un pantalon de toile et un T-shirt à manches longues. Il était toujours vêtu ainsi pour dormir… Elle en avait pris l'habitude.

« Bonjour ! Bon anniversaire ! » l'accueillit elle d'un sourire.

« Bon anniversaire ma Fleur » lui répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il l'embrassa tout doucement et la jeune femme lui répondit de la même manière.

« Deux ans déjà… » souffla-t-il en souriant

« Et ce n'est que le début ! » lui répondit-elle en souriant également.

« Il est tard ? » demanda-t-il alors d'un air grave

« Assez… Je me suis dit que si tu dormais, c'est que tu en avais besoin »

« Tu n'as pas oublié qu'on devait être au Terrier à midi ? »

« Comment oublier ! » lança la jeune femme en hochant la tête.

« Je suis désolé de t'imposer ça mon ange, mais cela fait tellement plaisir à Maman… Et puis vous vous entendez bien maintenant toutes les deux… »

Fleur hocha la tête, préférant ne rien répondre. Certes, sa relation avec Molly s'était grandement améliorée. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle ne trouvait pas sa belle-mère envahissante… Mais c'était par amour et elle laissait faire. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas reprocher à Molly de vouloir le bonheur de son fils, c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait elle aussi.

« On a largement le temps ! Je suis presque prête et si tu ne traînes pas sous la douche on y serra à temps ! » décréta-t-elle en passant devant lui pour se rendre dans leur chambre.

« Oui chef ! » lança Bill avec amusement.

La jeune femme préféra ne rien répondre. Elle se retrouva rapidement devant son armoire et enfila sans plus attendre sa petite robe légère, bleue qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Elle enfila ensuite ses escarpins beiges et donna un rapide coup de brosse à sa longue chevelure. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas eu de mal à choisir sa tenue… Elle l'avait choisi la nuit dernière entre deux phases de sommeil… Les insomnies ont parfois du bon, pensa-t-elle avec ironie.

Elle quitta la chambre pour se rendre dans le salon où Bill se trouvait déjà. Il était très élégant dans sa chemise en lin blanc – dont les manches étaient longues bien entendu- et son pantalon beige. Assis à son tour sur le canapé, il regardait l'album qu'elle feuilletait encore peu de temps auparavant.

« Tu n'en as pas assez de le regarder à force ? » demanda-t-il en souriant

« Et toi ? » lui répondit-elle en venant se placer juste devant elle.

« Non, bien sur que non… Tu y es tellement belle Fleur ! Tu es radieuse, magnifique… »

Fleur haussa les épaules d'un air agacé, presque indifférent et referma l'album sur les genoux même de son mari.

« On devrait y aller maintenant non ? » souffla-t-elle tandis qu'elle serrait contre son cœur le précieux album.

« Tu as raison » se contenta de répondre Bill en levant.

Fleur alla alors soigneusement ranger l'album dans le grand meuble du salon et se retourna vers son mari. Près de la porte qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir, Bill l'attendait, la main tendu, invitant à y déposer la sienne. Elle accepta en souriant, et ce fut les mains liés qu'ils quittèrent leur appartement pour transplaner jusqu'au Terrier.

Ils arrivèrent, comme à leur habitude dans un coin un peu reculé du jardin, et c'est sans lâcher son homme qu'elle traversa la distance qui les séparait de la porte d'entrée. Plus ils s'approchaient de la demeure biscornue, plus des cris et des rires se faisaient entendre. Visiblement, les autres enfants Weasley étaient déjà arrivé. Fleur prit une grande inspiration pour se donner de courage. Comme à chaque fois que toute la fratrie Weasley étaient réunis, elle redoutait un peu d'entrer. Ensemble, ils étaient tous tellement… turbulents ! Bill lui souriait largement, heureux de retrouver sa famille. Elle trouvait attendrissant toute l'affection qu'il portait à tous les membres de sa famille… Même pour Percy, même s'il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais.

« C'est nous ! » lança à la cantonade Bill en ouvrant en grand la porte.

« Bill ! »

Le cri de Molly résonna longtemps dans les oreilles de Fleur tandis que sa belle mère se jetait au coup de son fils aîné.

« Mon chéri, je suis tellement contente de te voir ! »

« Je sais Maman, je sais… » lui assura Bill en souriant.

Il la repoussa tendrement et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Molly se tourna alors vers elle en souriant également.

« Bonjour Fleur ! »

« Bonjour Molly »

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » leur lança-t-elle alors en les fixant l'un puis l'autre d'un air attendri.

Fleur et Bill échangèrent un regard amusé avant de répondre dans un parfait ensemble.

« Merci »

« Les autres sont dans le salon ! » les informa alors Molly en s'écartant pour leur laisser le passage « Le repas sera bientôt prêt ! »

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? » demanda Fleur plus par politesse qu'autre chose.

Elle savait que sa belle-mère ne supportait en général pas qu'on entre dans sa cuisine quand elle préparait les repas, encore moins quand il s'agissait d'un « repas de fête ». Ma la jeune femme estimait que cette offre faisait partie des efforts qu'elle faisait pour être agréable à la mère de Bill.

« Non, merci. C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part Fleur, mais je me débrouille très bien toute seule ! Allez donc vous détendre un peu mes enfants ».

La jeune femme hocha la tête et suivit son mari jusque dans le salon. Il était déjà presque plein. Sur le canapé, se trouvait Hermione au pied de laquelle, installé sur le tapis, était assis Ron. La jeune femme lissait entre ses doigts les mèches de cheveux roux de son petit ami. Près d'elle, Ginny était en pleine conversation avec Harry. Il était pâle et avait les traits tirés. Il paraissait toujours si triste… Quelques mois à peine après la fin de la guerre, le garçon qui avait si courageusement sauvé sa sœur du Lac Noir était encore bouleversé par la Grande Bataille. Il sortait à peine d'une très longue période de mutisme. Le voir reparler avait été un immense soulagement pour tout le monde et Fleur pressentait que la présence de Ginny à ses côté, tout autant que celle de Ron et Hermione avait contribué à sa guérison. Pour l'instant, le jeune homme caressait du pouce le dos de la main de la seule fille Weasley qui souriait d'un air radieux.

Un peu plus loin, à deux sur le même fauteuil, les infernaux jumeaux, plumes à la main semblait prendre des notes sur les modifications à faire sur leur catalogue promotionnel. Enfin, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le regard perdu vers l'extérieur, Charly contemplait le paysage d'un air un peu perdu. Percy n'était pas là, comme d'habitude, il arriverait au tout dernier moment pour éviter d'avoir à passer trop de temps seul avec ses frères. Les relations entre ses frères et lui étaient toujours très tendues.

« Salut ! » lança joyeusement Bill

Tous se retournèrent alors vers eux.

« Salut les amoureux ! » s'exclama un des jumeaux en souriant.

Tous se mirent à sourire et Fleur leva les yeux au ciel.

« Alors Charly ! » lança Bill en s'approchant de son frère « Remis de ta défaite d'hier ?! » (

« Non ! Je demande une revanche ! »

« Quand tu veux ! » lui assurèrent en cœur Ron et les jumeaux avant de se mettre à rire.

En soupirant, Fleur alla prendre place dans le dernier fauteuil de libre, celui qui se trouvait près d'Hermione. Cette dernière la regarda s'approcher d'elle en souriant mais en se penchant un peu plus vers Ron qui avait fermé les yeux en grognant de contentement. La jeune femme déposa un baiser tendre sur le front de son petit ami avant de se redresser. Fleur se mit à sourire largement. Elle trouvait fort amusant la petite jalousie dont Hermione faisait preuve à son égard. Ron l'aimait plus que tout, c'était évident. Il n'était plus le garçon aveugle de quatorze ans qui avait osé venir demandé à une demi-vélane de l'accompagner à un bal plutôt qu'à sa meilleure amie…. Mais Hermione, semblait encore la considérer comme une rivale potentielle et redoublait d'attention pour son petit ami quand elle était dans les parages. Fleur se mit à sourire en pensant que Ron devrait la remercier pour cela.

Fleur détourna alors son attention vers son mari. Assis sur le même rebord de fenêtre que son frère, il semblait passionné par la discussion. Il faisait de petits gestes avec ses mains en souriant largement. Fleur soupira. Elle l'aimait tellement. Plongée dans sa contemplation, elle mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'on lui parlait. Légèrement gênée, elle sursauta, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle se tourna poliment vers les jumeaux qui la regardait d'un air amusé.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle

« On voulait savoir si tu travaillais demain… » demanda George, ou Fred…

Fleur admirait tous les autres qui parvenait presque à coup sur à les différencier. Elle n'y arrivait toujours pas, ils lui paraissaient tellement… semblables.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » répondit-elle

« On aurait besoin d'un rendez-vous » lança l'autre jumeaux « Tu pourrais nous recevoir ? »

« Bien sur » leur assura la jeune femme « Je pense que je pourrais trouvé un petit temps pour vous voir. Je suis censée vérifier les dispositifs de sécurité des coffres, mais je devrais pouvoir trouvé un moment. Mais pourquoi n'allez vous pas voir Tarkor ? C'est avec lui que vous négociez d'habitude non ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de se rappeler du nombre de fois où elle avait vu son collègue gobelin quitter son bureau ravi après une visite des jumeaux qui avaient une côté d'enfer à Gringott's.

« C'est que cette fois ci c'est un peu audacieux… On voudrait bien d'abord en parler avec toi avant de lui en parler à lui » exposa un des jumeaux.

Fleur hocha la tête. Elle était désormais curieuse de savoir ce que c'était. Les projets des jumeaux étaient toujours très audacieux et si cette fois eux même en avaient conscience, c'était que cela devait être quelque chose… Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir leur poser un peu plus de question, mais Molly refusait tout net qu'ils discutent du travail chez elle. Et comme toute maman, elle avait des oreilles qui traînaient un peu partout…

« Très bien, passez demain » se contenta-t-elle de leur répondre.

A cet instant, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Percy entra en compagnie de Pénélope, sa jeune épouse désormais.

« Bonjour » lança-t-il simplement.

Ses frères et sœur échangèrent rapidement un regard agacé mais ne dire rien.

« Oh mon chéri ! » s'exclama alors Molly depuis l'entrée « Vous voilà enfin, on va pouvoir passer à table ! Ron, Va chercher ton père ! Les autres, venez ici ! »

Ne songeant pas une seule seconde à désobéir à la matriarche, tous se levèrent et tandis que Ron prenait le chemin du garage où Arthur devait encore être en train de bricoler ses objets moldus, tous se rendirent dans la salle à manger. La longue table avait été joliment dressée et Fleur s'installa à sa place, près de Bill. En face d'elle se tenait Harry et Ginny. Le jeune homme lui adressa un maigre sourire auquel elle répondit aussitôt.

Elle le considérait, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, comme le jeune homme le plus courageux qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Il avait sauvé sa petite sœur, et rien que pour cela elle lui en était infiniment reconnaissante. Depuis, il avait sauvé la communauté sorcière, ce qui n'avait fait que renforcer son impression à son égard. Le voir toujours aussi modeste et humble lui plaisait beaucoup aussi. Elle appréciait énormément son futur beau-frère. Car, bien que rien ne soit encore officiel, elle sentait bien que Ginny et lui ne tarderait pas à se remettre ensemble. Ils attendaient simplement qu'il se soit débarrassé de ses démons les plus encombrants avant de recommencer à vivre comme un couple normal. En attendant, Ginny s'occupait de lui avec tendresse et amour, lui apportant le réconfort dont il avait tant besoin et l'amour dont il avait si souvent manqué plus jeune.

Elle fut tirer de ses pensées par l'arrivée dans la pièce de son beau-père et de son beau-frère. Arthur lui adressa un signe de tête auquel elle répondit tandis que Ron prenait place comme d'habitude, entre Harry et Hermione.

« Très bien ! » décréta Molly « Nous allons enfin manger »

« Génial je meurs de faim ! »

« Ron ! Tu n'es qu'un ventre ! » le gronda Hermione tandis que Molly servait une abondante part de ragoût à son plus jeune fils.

« On ne devrait pas servir en premier ceux dont on fête l'anniversaire ? » demanda Charly pour taquiner son frère.

« Oui c'est vrai ! » réplique Bill d'un air faussement sévère « Repose immédiatement ta fourchette Ron »

« N'y pense même pas ! » répliqua ce dernier en enfournant une immense portion de pomme de terre dans la bouche.

Il y mit tant d'enthousiasme qu'il s'étouffa. Son visage devint instantanément rouge et il se mit à tousser violemment. Il y eut un court instant d'inquiétude mais bientôt, après que les jumeaux se soient _gentiment_ dévoués et transplaner derrière leur frère pour leur donner de grandes tapes dans le dos, il reprit une couleur normale et leur fit signe que tout allait bien. Pendant un instant, personne ne prononça le moindre mot et lorsque Hermione administra une tape à l'arrière du crâne de son petit ami doublé d'un « Glouton ! » furieux, tout le monde se mit à rire.

Fleur ne s'en priva pas. Elle trouvait la maladresse de son beau-frère tellement drôle ! Après cet incident, tout le monde fut rapidement servi. Comme d'habitude, le repas de Molly était excellent quoique un peu lourd au goût de la jeune femme. Elle avait déjà le ventre bien plein quand sa belle-mère arriva avec un gigantesque gâteau. Elle crut qu'elle allait exploser rien qu'à la vue de ce dessert.

« Molly ! Je ne peux plus rien avaler ! » se plaignit alors Hermione

« Oh ! Ca se mange sans fin ! » lui rétorqua Molly en tranchant une part copieuse.

« Non, vraiment, je ne peux plus rien avaler ! » insista Hermione en l'empêchant de déposer la part dans son assiette à dessert.

« Moi non plus » lança Fleur

« Oh ! Vous êtes sure ? » demanda Molly

« Oui Maman, elles sont sûres ! » leur lança Ron en tendant son assiette suivit de très près par les jumeaux et Charly.

« A force de vous goinfrer comme ça, vous aller tous devenir énorme ! » se moqua gentiment Ginny

« C'est pas grave, c'est pas le physique qui compte ! » lança Ron la bouche pleine

« Méfie toi Ronald ! » lança Hermione d'un air faussement sévère qui fit éclater de rire tous ses frères.

« Hey ! » s'indigna Ron en reposant la cuillère pleine qu'il allait mettre à sa bouche « Je ne crains rien ! Je suis de loin le plus beau de tous les Weasley ! »

« Tu crois ça ?! » lancèrent en cœur les jumeaux

« Ca va ?! Tes chevilles ne gonflent pas trop ? » renchérit Bill d'un air amusé

« Il faut croire qu'il ne nous a pas bien regardés ! » trancha Charly.

« Non, non, je vous ai tous bien regardé et j'en suis arrivé à cette conclusion… Je suis le plus beau représentant mâle de la fratrie ! » lança Ron en bombant le torse « N'est-ce pas Hermione ? »

Avant que la jeune femme, qui avait prit une belle teinte cramoisie, ne puisse répondre, Charly la coupa.

« Non ! Ca ne compte pas, elle n'est absolument pas objective ! »

« Elle ne voudra pas te faire de peine donc elle sera obligé de mentir ! » renchérit un des jumeaux.

Fleur se tourna alors vers le coin de la table où se trouvait Percy et Pénélope. Tous les deux semblaient mal à l'aise. Ils étaient exclus des discussions, tout le monde, à l'exception de Molly et Arthur faisait comme s'ils n'étaient pas là. Mais Fleur n'arrivait pas vraiment à avoir de la peine pour eux. Ils ne faisaient pas beaucoup d'effort pour s'intégrer, elle préféra ne pas trop y penser.

« C'est quand même important ! » trancha un des jumeaux d'un air sérieux « Trouvons une personne neutre pour nous départager ! »

« Départager quoi ? » demanda Fleur qui avait perdu le fil de la discussion

« Savoir qui de nous est le plus séduisant ! » lui répondit Ron avec sérieux.

« Vous êtes ridicule ! » souffla Ginny en se levant pour aller déposer son assiette dans l'évier.

« Et bien ! Ma chère Ginny » lança avec amusement Charly « Puisque tu sembles prendre cela très à cœur c'est toi qui va nous différencier ! »

« Pourquoi c'est moi qui suis punie ? » rétorqua cette dernière en revenant s'asseoir.

« Parce que tu es ici, avec Maman bien sur, la seule jeune femme objective ! » répondit Bill avec calme.

« Vous êtes tous mes frères ?! » s'indigna-t-elle

« C'est exactement pour ça ! » lança un des jumeaux

« Hermione choisirait Ron, Pénélope pencherait pour Percy et Fleur pour Bill, tu es la seule à pouvoir nous aider ! » décréta l'autre.

« Fleur pourrait tout aussi bien vous aider ! » lança alors Bill « Je ne considère pas que j'ai ma place dans ce classement »

Fleur eut l'impression qu'un bac d'eau glacé se déversait sur son corps. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son mari venait de dire cela. Comment pouvait-il ? Devant tout le monde… Elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que tout le monde avait été choqué. Le silence le plus total s'était abattu dans la pièce. Sentant la colère la gagner, Fleur se leva d'un bond. Et sans dire un mot, quitta la pièce pour se précipiter dans les escaliers. Elle monta les marches deux par deux et alla s'enfermer dans l'ancienne chambre de Bill.

De rage, elle attrapa un des oreillers et le lança contre le mur. Elle laissa échapper un grognement de rage et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit en grand et prit une grande inspiration. Elle sentit des larmes de rage se former au coin de ses yeux. Comment pouvait-il dire des choses comme ça ? Elle supportait déjà tellementHermH qu'il puisse penser de telles bêtises !

Mais quand comprendrait-il qu'il n'était pas devenu hideux ?! Qu'elle l'aimait ainsi et que toute sa famille aussi ?! Que ceux qui ne s'arrêtaient qu'à ses cicatrices ne méritaient pas de le connaître mieux. Elle serra les poings et ferma les yeux. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Sans doute Bill… La jeune femme ne se retourna pas.

« Il lui faut encore du temps »

Fleur sursauta. Ce n'était pas la voix de Bill, c'était Molly. Elle se dépêcha de sécher ses pleurs et privant pour que ses yeux ne soient pas déjà devenus rouges, elle se retourna.

« Ca m'énerve de le voir aussi buté » souffla-t-elle

« Je sais » murmura sa belle-mère.

« Je voudrais tellement réussir à lui faire comprendre que son physique n'est pas important… Il ne se supporte tellement plus que je n'arrive même pas à en parler avec lui ! »

« Il a tout de même fait des progrès non ? »

« Non ! Il fait semblant ! Il se braque de plus en plus ! Même moi je n'ai plus le droit de le regarder… »

Fleur renversa sa tête en arrière et fixa le plafond.

« Il était tellement sur de lui avant ! Il se fichait de ce que pouvait penser les autres, il disait que ce n'était pas le physique qui comptait » murmura-t-elle

« Ce sont des choses qu'il est plus facile de dire quand on se sent bien dans son corps » répondit Molly

« Bien sur… » murmura-t-elle « Bien sur… »

Elle fit quelques pas et se laissa tomber sur l'ancien lit de son mari. Molly vint prendre place près d'elle. Elle tapota gentiment son épaule.

« Tout finira par s'arranger » souffla-t-elle

« Ca fait plus de deux ans maintenant » murmura Fleur

« Nous avons tous beaucoup de choses à régler après cette terrible guerre. Certains mettent plus de temps que les autres… »

Fleur soupira. Elle resta ainsi un moment en silence, mais ne voulant pas rester trop longtemps ainsi, elle se leva.

« Ca va aller ? » demanda Molly

Fleur hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Au rez-de-chaussée, il n'y avait plus de bruit. La jeune femme se rendit dans le salon. Pénélope et Hermione s'y trouvaient, silencieuses, chacune installée le plus loin possible l'une de l'autre.

« Les garçons ne sont plus là ? » demanda-t-elle

« Dans le jardin avec Ginny… Le Quidditch » souffla Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Fleur hocha la tête. Et tandis qu'Hermione se replongeait dans son livre, elle alla s'installer à l'autre bout du canapé. Quelque part, elle était soulagée de l'absence de son mari. Elle n'aurait pas à évoquer avec lui ce qui venait de se passer à table et cela la soulageait. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de se genre de conversation le jour de leur anniversaire de mariage.

Elle passa toute son après midi, assise à la même place. Hermione était plongée dans sa lecture, Pénélope observait par la fenêtre l'air absent. Elle s'ennuya, comme toujours. Elle avait déjà feuilleté tous les magasines qui traînaient dans le salon, même ceux qui concernait le Quidditch. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller à la rencontre de son mari quand celui-ci entra, suivit par tous ses frères.

« Je persiste à dire que c'était un coup de chance ! » lança Charly

« Non, c'est du talent ! » rétorqua Ron

« Arrête ! Tu l'as arrêté du bout des doigts ! »

« C'était totalement calculé ! » lança Ron en s'approchant de sa petite amie « Tu me crois toi ? »

« Si tu le dis ! » répondit-elle en souriant « Je suis contente que tu sois rentré, il est tard, il faut que j'y aille »

« Déjà ?! » demanda-t-il d'un air penaud

« Oui… » murmura-t-elle

Haussant les épaules, Ron plaça sa main sur le dos de la jeune fille et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Là, ils s'embrassèrent doucement avant de sortir. Ron revint quelques secondes après, un sourire un peu triste, mais brillant.

« On devrait y aller nous aussi non ? » murmura Bill en s'approchant de Fleur.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et après avoir saluer tout le monde, ils quittèrent le Terrier. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant leur appartement. Ils entrèrent et Fleur se dirigea vers le petit balcon.

« Pourquoi Hermione n'est pas resté au Terrier ? Elle est en vacances non ? » demanda-t-elle alors

« Oui, c'est ce que Ron a dit » répondit Bill

« Elle ne préfère pas rester avec lui ? »

« Oh, d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle n'est pas très à l'aise quand il s'agit de passer la nuit à la maison quand il y a du monde. Elle est gênée… »

« C'est ridicule ! Ils sont ensembles depuis longtemps maintenant… »

Bill haussa les épaules.

« J'aurais pensé qu'elle serait passé au dessus de sa gêne après tout ce temps ! » continua Fleur

« Il y a des choses qu'on arrive pas à surmonter » murmura le jeune homme.

« Je m'en étais aperçut ! » répondit la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui.

Bill la fixa d'un air grave.

« Tu pourrais être plus claire ? »

« Je n'ai pas aimé ta réaction tout à l'heure à table » lança Fleur

« Moi non plus, ça tombe bien ! » lui répondit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de quitter la table comme ça ? Pour rien ! Je ne savais pas où me mettre ! »

« Quoi ?! » s'indigna la jeune femme « Je m'en vais parce que j'ai de la peine et toi tu te sens mal à l'aise ?! »

« Exactement ! Tu aurais pu te retenir non ?! Tu avais besoin de te faire remarquer ! A croire que tu aimes ça ! »

« J'aime me faire remarquer ?! »

« Ne vas pas me dire le contraire ! »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je suis partie parce que j'avais mal de voir que tu te dénigres autant ! »

« Je ne me dénigre pas ! Je constate ! »

« Tu ne constates rien du tout ! » lança-t-elle d'un ton sec « Tu te fais des films ! Tu crois que tout le monde te considère comme quelqu'un de laid ! »

« Je suis laid ! »

« NON ! WILLIAM WEASLEY, JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE DES CHOSES COMME CA ! »

Fleur était furieuse, elle serrait ses poings et le fixait d'un air rageur.

« Tu n'es pas laid ! »

« Regarde mieux bon sang ! » hurla-t-il. « Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire simplement la vérité ! Bon sang ! Je ne suis plus celui que j'étais, je suis devenu hideux ! A tel point que je me demande encore pourquoi tu es encore avec moi ? »

Estomaquée, Fleur fit quelques pas en arrière.

« Quoi ? » souffla-t-elle

« Tu as très bien compris ! Mais je le sais rassures toi ! »

« Tu sais quoi ?! » cria Fleur

« Je sais pourquoi tu es resté avec moi ! Par pitié ! »

« Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ! »

« Si ! Pour quelle autre raison ?! Tu es tellement belle, tu aurais pu avoir n'importe quel homme ! Et moi j'ai été égoïste ! J'aurais du te laisser partir ! Mais j'ai tellement voulu te garder ! Je me rends compte maintenant que ce n'est pas une vie pour toi ! Je vois bien que tu souffres du regard que les autres portent sur moi ! »

« C'est faux ! » hurla-t-elle « Tu deviens paranoïaque ! »

« Non, au contraire ! Je suis de plus en plus lucide ! »

« Tu es odieux ! » lança-t-elle au comble de la fureur

« Je n'en ai pas l'impression ! »s'écria-t-il à son tour

Elle le fixa un moment avec rage avant de prendre sa décision.

« Ce ne sert à rien de parler avec toi ! » lui cracha-t-elle méchamment « Tu es tellement têtu que tu te fiches bien de ce que je peux ressentir ! »

« C'est ce que tu penses ?! »

« Oui ! »

« Parfait ! Joyeux anniversaire ! » hurla-t-il avant de partir en claquant la porte.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » cria-t-elle encore plus fort à travers la porte.

Elle resta quelques moment interdite avant de se mettre à pleurer. Elle fit quelques pas dans le salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé où elle pleura une bonne partie de la nuit avant de s'effondrer de fatigue.

**oOoOoOoOo**

« Voilà, vous avez eu toutes les réponses que vous vouliez ? » demanda Fleur en refermant son dossier.

« Oui »

« Merci Fleur » répondirent les jumeaux en souriant.

« De rien. Honnêtement, je pense que Gringott's ne verra pas d'inconvénient à financer votre nouveau magasin, mais il va falloir négocier avec votre conseiller » répondit-elle

« Bien sur » assura l'un des deux jumeaux.

Ils se levèrent alors tous en souriant. Fleur leur désigna alors la porte du bureau vide qu'elle avait emprunté pour recevoir ses beaux-frères.

« Ca va Fleur ? » demanda alors l'un des deux rouquins tandis qu'ils quittaient la pièce.

« Oui » répondit instinctivement la jeune femme « Pourquoi ? »

« Oh, tu as mauvaise mine… »

« Et Bill a passé la nuit au Terrier… »

La jeune femme soupira, mais se tourna vers eux en se forçant à sourire.

« Tout va bien ! » leur mentit-elle

« Bien sur ! On n'en doutait pas ! » lui répondit l'un des jumeaux en passant devant elle.

« Pas une seconde ! » lança l'autre en le suivant.

Ils se tournèrent alors vers elle en souriant.

« Au revoir Fleur »

« Et encore merci ! »

« Au revoir » souffla-t-elle.

Elle les regarda partir et soupira en les voyant disparaître. Elle passa alors ses mains sur son visage. Elle savait qu'elle était affreuse. Des grosses cernes lui mangeaient un partie du visage, mais elle se sentait bien mieux depuis qu'elle savait où son mari avait passé sa nuit. Elle n'avait pas osé aller voir dans son bureau s'il était venu travailler ce jour là. A cette heure ci, elle aurait aimé lui parler, mais il devait déjà être dans le dédale de galerie de la banque à vérifié que tous les sorts étaient convenablement mis en place.

Avant son attaque, les gobelins se servaient de son physique avantageux et séduisant pour emmener les clients – et surtout les clientes, pensait Fleur- à entrer dans la banque. Il était chargé de recevoir la clientèle, tout comme elle le faisait elle désormais la plupart du temps. Maintenant, Bill passait son temps aux arrières de la banque. Il restait dans son bureau où parcourait les kilomètres de galeries pour jeter des sorts. Bien sur, c'était son métier, il était principalement conjureur de sort. Mais cette rétrogradation les avaient tous les deux beaucoup peiné. En cet instant, Fleur avait vraiment énormément de mal à supporter cette discrimination.

Elle soupira et se massa doucement les tempes pour se calmer.

« Mme Weasley ? » lança soudain la petite voix aiguë d'un gobelin.

Elle posa son regard sur lui et souriant faiblement.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il

« Oui, oui » lui assura la jeune femme

« Alors au travail ! » lui ordonna-t-il avec sérieux.

Fleur hocha la tête et prit le chemin de son bureau. Elle venait d'entrer dans la zone interdite au public quand des rires provenant d'une salle dont la porte était entrouverte se fit entendre. Curieuse, elle ralentit le pas.

« Ne dis pas des choses comme ça ! Tu vas me faire vomir ! »

Les voix étaient celles des trois autres conjureurs de sorts de la banque. Tous avaient été engagé à la fin de la guerre pour répondre à la demande de plus en plus croissante. Ils devaient être en pause à l'heure qu'il était…

« Comment ose-t-il se montrer en public ? »

« Je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas ! Il est si laid ! Il ferait mieux de se terrer au fond d'un trou ! »

Fleur savait qu'il était très impoli d'écouter ainsi les conversations, mais une sorte de pressentiment la poussait à rester. Elle rapprocha un peu plus son oreille de la porte.

« Mais vous savez comment il s'est fait ça ? »

« Absolument pas ! J'espère que ce n'était pas au travail ! Ca craint ! »

« C'est sûr ! T'imagines ! »

Il y eut des grognements de dégoût et Fleur frissonna.

« La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais hurler ! Heureusement qu'il discutait avec le directeur sinon, j'aurais lancé l'alerte ! »

« Tu m'étonnes ! J'ai dis à ma femme de ne pas venir ici ! Elle est tellement fragile, j'ai peur qu'elle en fasse des cauchemars ! »

« En parlant de femme, tu as vu la sienne ?! »

« Oh que oui ! Le cochon ! Il n'a pas attrapé la plus vilaine ! »

« Comme quoi, c'est vrai que les contraires s'attirent ! »

Fleur sentit de brûlantes larmes emplir ses paupières. Elle avait peur de comprendre de qui il s'agissait.

« Je peux te dire que cette fille là, c'est une sacrée affaire ! Je vais te dire, son mari ne me ferait pas si peur, je lui ferais bien des avances ! »

« Comment une fille comme elle peut être avec un type comme lui ! Il n'est même pas riche ! »

« Il a sans doute des… talents cachés ! »

Fleur détesta au plus au point les rires gras de ses trois hommes qui parlaient de son mari et d'elle d'une manière si odieuse. Elle dû se mordre le poing pour ne pas crier.

« Non, mais sérieusement ! Pourquoi reste-t-elle avec ce type monstrueux ! »

« Parce que je l'aime ! » hurla alors Fleur comme une hystérique en surgissant dans la pièce.

Les trois hommes la fixèrent à la fois gêné et surpris.

« Vous n'êtes que de sales… »

Mais, ne trouvant pas ses mots, la jeune femme préféra se saisir de sa baguette et lança à chacun d'entre eux un maléfice égyptien que Bill lui avait appris. De nombreux tentacules violacés poussèrent sur leur visage et tous les trois se mirent à hurler. Fleur en profita pour quitter la pièce en courant et en pleurant. Elle alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour femmes.

Là, elle se laissa tomber sur le carrelage froid, ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et plaça sa tête entre ses genoux pour pleurer tout son saoul. Elle pleura de rage, de fatigue, de chagrin… Tout était tellement confus dans sa tête qu'elle ne savait plus bien où elle en était.

Que devait-elle penser ? Comme Bill et tous ses hommes ? Quelle était trop belle pour lui, quelle ne le méritait pas ? Quelle ferait mieux de se chercher un beau jeune homme à côté duquel sa beauté paraissait à sa place. Par Merlin, allait-on lui reprocher d'être à demi-vélane ? Jamais, elle n'avait voulu être si belle ! Oh bien sur, elle en avait bien profiter, mais maintenant elle était au dessus de tout cela ! Elle n'avait jamais douté de l'amour que Bill lui portait, et elle était convaincue que si elle devenait laide, il l'aimerait encore, tout comme elle continuait à l'aimer de toute son âme, malgré ce que tout le monde semblait croire et malgré ce qu'il pensait et les cicatrices qui avaient ravagé son doux visage.

Elle était trop belle pour mériter son amour… Rien au monde ne lui avait parut aussi stupide. Elle se leva alors d'un bond bien décidée à rétablir l'équilibre.

D'un pas sur, elle s'approcha des lavabos blanc et s'y accouda. Elle plongea son regard rougis celui que reflétait le miroir et pris une grande inspiration. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir été plus déterminée un jour. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit apparaître une longue paire de ciseau argenté. Puis de sa main blanche, elle se saisit d'une lourde mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds et sans aucune hésitation, elle la coupa.

Elle resta un moment devant le miroir à observer ce trou dans sa chevelure et ses longs cheveux d'or qu'elle tenait en grosse poignée dans sa main. Puis, elle éclata de rire. Un rire nerveux presque hystérique. C'est presque avec un sourire joyeux aux lèvres qu'elle se saisit d'une autre mèche qu'elle coupa tout aussi violemment que la première. Pendant dix bonnes minutes, la jeune femme s'appliqua à détruire sa si belle chevelure. Lorsqu'elle en eut assez, elle observa son reflet en hochant la tête.

Tout autour de son visage, des mèches de toutes tailles et de toutes grandeurs voletaient, lui donnant l'air d'une folle. Sur son front, ses cheveux avaient été collés par la sueur. Elle était affreuse. Elle se fit penser à ses sorcières mendiantes de l'Allée des Embrumes qui mendiaient pour un morceau de pain. Elle se trouvait laide, mais Bill estimerait-il que cela serait suffisant ? Ses collègues tolèreraient-ils, désormais, de les savoir en couple ? Elle n'en était pas sûre.

Elle regarda alors un moment ses mains, aux longs ongles manucurés et se mit à sourire. Puis, violemment, d'un geste vif, elle se griffa le visage. Le dessous de ses ongles était désormais plein de sa peau et de son sang. Celui-ci coulait d'ailleurs, rouge et poisseux sur ses pommettes, révélant les cinq sillons qu'elle venait de créer. Puis, elle essuya sa grâce ses yeux humides en prenant bien soin d'étaler le mascara dont elle s'était maquillée aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait, elle recommença la même chose avec son rouge à lèvre, regrettant d'avoir choisit cette nuance de rose plutôt qu'un rouge plus voyant.

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire. Horrifiée par son acte qui s'apparentait plus à de la folie qu'autre chose, elle recula et une fois collée au mur se laissa tombé sur le sol. Elle était folle, complètement folle. Incapable de pleurer, elle fixa le vide, le regard perdu. Elle ne sût pas combien de temps elle resta assise ainsi par terre. Mais au bout d'un certain temps un cri strident lui déchira les tympans.

Il s'en suivit une grande agitation. Beaucoup de monde s'affaira autour d'elle, la relevant et l'aidant à marcher. Elle se laissa faire, incapable de réagir par elle-même tant elle était sous le choc. Elle sentit qu'on l'installait dans un large fauteuil et crut entendre quelqu'un demander à ce qu'on la laisse respirer. Quelques secondes à peine après, elle entendit une voix sourde ordonner gronder, puis, Bill se précipiter à genoux devant elle.

« Fleur ! Fleur ! Ca va ? »

Elle eut un sanglot.

« Fleur ! Qui t'a fait ça ?! » demanda Bill, très inquiet.

« Ca doit être un fou ! Il a agressé les trois conjureurs de sorts pendant leur pause ! On arrive toujours pas à leur enlever ses tentacules et ils ne peuvent pas parler avec ! » lança une voix aiguë à la droite de Fleur.

« Des tentacules ? » demanda Bill d'un air surpris « Violets avec des pustules ? »

« Exactement, comment… »

« C'est pas vrai ! » lança-t-il en se levant « Euh… Pouvez-vous me laisser seul avec ma femme un moment s'il vous plait »

« Weasley ! Comment savez vous que… »

« Je vous expliquerais tout cela plus tard ! Pour l'instant, laissez nous seul ! » gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Fleur reprenait de plus en plus ses esprits. Elle vit que l'autre personne avec eux dans la pièce était le sous directeur de la banque et elle le vit quitter la pièce, visiblement mécontent. Une fois que la porte fut bien refermé, la jeune femme vit son mari lancer un sortilège de silence et se tourner vers elle.

« C'est toi qui les a attaqués ! » souffla-t-il.

Cela ne servait à rien de lui mentir, Fleur le savait. Aussi, elle acquiesça.

« Pourquoi ? Ce sont eux qui t'ont fait ça ? » demanda-t-il, grondant de colère.

« Non » souffla-t-elle d'une voix misérable.

« Par Merlin ! Mais qui ?! Regarde moi dans quel état tu es ?! »

« Je te plais comme ça ? » demanda alors la jeune femme.

« Pardon ?! » s'étonna Bill en sursautant.

« Maintenant je te plais comme ça ?! » répéta Fleur un peu plus fort.

« Je… Quoi ?! »

Fleur se leva alors et fit quelques pas avant de se retourner vers lui.

« Je suis assez laide pour mériter d'être ta femme ?! Je pense que oui ! Nous avons le même visage désormais, on va pouvoir vivre tranquillement sans de préoccuper du regard des autres ! Aussi défiguré l'un que l'autre ! » lança-t-elle d'une voix forte.

« Fleur qu'est-ce que tu… »

« Ca te plait alors ? Tu aimes ? » s'écria-t-elle

« Ne me dis pas que tu t'es fait ça toi-même ?! » s'étrangla Bill

« SI ! » hurla la jeune femme en lui montrant sa main aux ongles ensanglantés.

« Mais par Merlin ! Pourquoi ? » souffla le jeune homme en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil qu'elle occupait peu de temps auparavant

« Je me tue à te le dire chéri ! » lança-t-elle en s'approchant de lui « Nous sommes à égalité maintenant ! »

« Mais à égalité de quoi bon sang ?! »

« Qui se ressemble s'assemble ! » se contenta-t-elle de répondre. « On est pareil maintenant… »

« Oh non ! » souffla Bill en la regardant d'un air dévasté.

« Tu n'es pas content ? » murmura-t-elle

« Comment veux-tu que je sois content alors que ma femme se mutile pour moi ! » répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

« Je suis prête à tout pour toi ! » lui assura-t-elle « Maintenant, on a les mêmes défauts… »

« Je ne veux pas ! » lança-t-il

« Bill… »

« Non ! » trancha-t-il d'une voix forte « Fleur, non… »

Il se leva alors et la fit s'asseoir, doucement, il posa ses mains sur son visage où le sang avait séché.

« Mais quelle folie ! » souffla-t-il

« Je voulais être laide pour que tu m'aimes » murmura-t-elle doucement.

« Mais tu n'es pas laide ! » s'indigna le jeune homme.

« Si ! Regarde ses cicatrices sur mon visage… »

« Ce ne sont pas quelques stupides cicatrices qui vont m'empêcher de te trouver belle… Oh ! »

Bill se figea alors et retira ses mains de son visage. Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant elle.

« Tu comprends maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tendre après un court instant de silence. « Je n'ai trouvé que ce moyen pour te faire comprendre »

« Tu es folle… »

« Je suis prête à tout… »

Bill la fixa un moment avant de soupirer. Il tira sa baguette de sa poche et d'un simple sort, fit apparaître un petit pot de crème qu'il ouvrit et dans lequel il plongea ses doigts. Ils en sortirent couverts d'une épaisse pâte verte.

« Bill ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il approchait ses doigts de ses joues.

« Fais moi confiance… C'est un produit qui marche très bien pour soigner les petites blessures. Il n'y aura pas de trace. Heureusement que tu n'as pas des ongles très acérés… » lui répondit-il

« Mais… »

« Tu peux les faire disparaître Fleur ! Moi je n'ai pas le choix ! Je ne te laisserais pas avoir ses marques sur ton si doux visage. Je t'aimerais même si tu devenais laide, mais si je peux l'éviter, je ferais tout pour… Moi aussi je suis prêt à tout pour toi »

La jeune femme se mit à sourire. Elle sentit que la pommade la picotait un peu et elle grimaça. Bill fit alors apparaître un chiffon très doux et avec application lui sécha le visage. Elle caressa ses joues du bout des doigts et constata qu'il était aussi parfait qu'avant.

« Pour cela par contre… » murmura-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. « Il va falloir l'aide d'un spécialiste… Tu aimais tellement tes cheveux longs » soupira-t-il avec tristesse.

« Il repousseront… » lui assura-t-elle en hochant la tête « ET puis, une nouvelle coupe, ça fera un petit changement ! »

« Un petit changement ?! Fleur tu va devoir les avoir très courts ! Ma femme aura les cheveux plus courts que moi ! »

Fleur se mit à rire doucement.

« Tant pis !Et le pire, c'est que je suis sure que ça m'ira bien… » soupira-t-elle

« On dirait que tu es déçue ?! »

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

« Tu es incroyable… » murmura-t-il.

Fleur plongea alors son regard dans le sien et tout l'amour qu'elle y lu la submergea. Doucement elle rapprocha son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son mari. Il s'embrassèrent doucement. Puis Bill s'éloigna un peu d'elle et la fixa un moment d'un air grave. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était en train de prendre une décision. C'est alors qu'elle le vit prendre sa main dans la sienne et très délicatement la porter à son visage.

Le jeune femme crut rêver quand elle sentit sous ses doigts la peau de son mari. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas touchée. Il ferma les yeux et elle en profita. Tout doucement, avec une infinie tendresse, elle caressa les joues, le menton, le front de son mari qui la laissa faire sans résistance. C'était le moment le plus intime qu'elle ait vécu depuis longtemps. Elle se sentait mieux.

« J'ai enfin compris Fleur » souffla-t-il les yeux toujours clos

Cette phrase la bouleversa entièrement.

« Je t'aime » souffla-t-elle

« Je t'aime aussi » lui répondit-il en souriant.

Puis, sans jamais lâcher des mains les joues de son mari, Fleur l'embrassa de tout son amour. Ils se séparèrent en soupirant de bonheur, conscients de s'être enfin retrouver. Bill posa alors un tendre baiser sur le front de sa femme et se leva.

« Bon, j'ai des sorts à lever… » souffla-t-il d'un air grave.

Fleur baissa les yeux, honteuse.

« Bill, je suis désolée, mais c'était plus fort que moi ! Ils parlaient de… »

« Ne dis rien ! Je sens que je ne veux pas savoir ! » la coupa Bill « Ne t'en fait pas, je vais tout arranger ! Reste ici et repose toi ! Ensuite, je t'emmène chez un coiffeur »

Fleur hocha la tête et le regard quitter la pièce en souriant. Elle était vraiment très heureuse en cet instant.


End file.
